


Character gallery 1.0

by Vinushuka



Category: Apocalyptica (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: This character gallery gives a short introduction to Apocalyptica and original characters encountered in series 'One year with Apocalyptica' and 'Apocalyptica on the move'.





	Character gallery 1.0

This character gallery applies to series:

  * One year with Apocalyptica
  * Apocalyptica on the move

##  **Apocalyptica characters**

###  _Eicca Toppinen_

Cellist in Apocalyptica, married to **Kirsi Ylijoki, **two sons**. **Has a long term relationship with **Perttu**. Had a short relationship with **Franky **and later with** Partik Stranden.**

###  _Franky Perez _

Vocalist in Apocalyptica on Shadowmaker album and during Shadowmaker tour 2014-2016. Lives in Las Vegas USA, married, two children. Had a short relationship with Eicca and later with Perttu.

###  _Johanna Ahlbäck_

**Perttu**’s fiancé.

###  _Kirsi Ylijoki _

Actor, **Eicca’s** wife.

###  _Mikko Sirén _

Drummer in Apocalyptica, single. Had a relationship with **Perttu**, currently lives with **Mikael Mercato**.

###  _Paavo Lötjönen_

Cellist in Apocalyptica, married, three children.

###  _Perttu Kivilaakso _

Cellist in Apocalypica, engaged to **Johanna Ahlbäck**. Has a long term relationship with Eicca and Anna Sarela with whom he has a daughter **Lumi**.

##  **Original characters**

###  _Anna Sarela _

Manager in a Japanese owned technology company (hence TCF) in Finland. On leave of absence, working as Apocalyptica assistant from September 2014 to August 2015. Single, engaged to **Yusuke ****Hayashi**, had a relationship with Perttu with whom she has a daughter **Lumi**. Studies Japanese with **Patrik Stranden**, with whom she had a short relationship during 2014. Has a special talent as a seer.

###  _Lumi Kivilaakso _

**Perttu’s **and** Anna’s **daughter born in May 2015.

###  _Mikael Mercato _

Priest, currently living in a relationship with **Mikko**. **Patrik Stranden**’s ex-boyfriend.

###  _Naoki Kobayashi_

Engineer in TCF since March 2015, single. **Patrik Stranden**’s current boyfriend.

###  _Patrik Stranden _

Consultant, working in TCF since November 2014. Studies Japanese with **Anna**. Had a short love affair with her in 2014. Had a relationship with **Eicca** and currently with **Naoki Kobayashi**.

###  _Sebastian _

Anna’s Guardian angel working first through **Patrik** and later through **Mikael**.

###  _Yusuke Hayashi _

Engineer in TCF since March 2015, widower, engaged to **Anna** **Sarela** since May 2015. Lost his wife and daughters **Etsuko** and **Miyu** in tsunami. Miyu has not been found dead and is being searched in Japan.


End file.
